Figther
by Sere CHiba
Summary: [Sumary]: La vida nunca ha sido facil. Eso Serena lo sabe, pero ella no se rinde. Es una luchadora, llora y se levanta. Xo alguien llega a su vida como un huracán a romper su tranquilidad ¿kien sera?[Serena&Darien][¡Universo alterno!][Rev!]
1. Chapter 1

**Fighter**

_Si tienes un porqué para vivir encontrarás casi siempre el cómo. (Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche)_

La mujer de cabellos ébano con reflejos rojizos dejó de limarse sus manicuradas uñas para mirar al hombre que la contemplaba impávido frente suya. Rei dejó caer los parpados, y sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa querido? -preguntó con aquella voz tan musical que la había catapultado a la fama- ¿acaso he hecho algo que te haya molestado?

El hombre entrecerró sus ojos záfiro y lanzó a la mesa de fino marmol una revista.

-¡Esto! -gritó, la mandibula encajada por la furía.

La mujer miró con interés la revista, sus labios se fruncieron en un delicado puchero. Mientras se ojeaba en la portada de la revista sensacionalista en brazos de uno de los magnates del mundo del espectaculo bastante sonriente, sus rostros fotografiados apenas distanciados el uno del otro por unos escasos centimetros.

-Darien, amor. No sé a que viene tanta pelicula -meneó la cabeza, burlona- Sabes que las revistas dan la vuelta a las noticias.

El hombre cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, las venas de su cuello inflamandose por la palpitante ira.

-No se puede dar la vuelta a una fotografia, Rei -masculló- Estoy agotado de intentar buscarte entre tanta basura de la que te rodeas. No eres la misma, y la persona en la que te has convertido no me agrada -dijo con sinceridad aplastante.

La furía encendió los ojos carmin de la mujer.

-No seas idiota Darien, soy alguien. Deberias estar orgulloso de mí, en vez de criticar cada paso que hago -en un ataque de ira le lanzó la revista al hombre, y lo fulminó con la mirada- ¡Y tú también hubieras llegado a ser algo más que un estupido medicucho si hubieras tenido algo más de ambición! -chilló.

La mandibula de Darien tembló mientras sus ojos se llenaban de rabía.

-¿Ambición?. -preguntó, siseante- ¡Tu solo vives por esta estupida mierda! -gritó enfurecido tomando de la mesa una preciosa sortija de Diamantes- ¡Esto es tu vida!. Tu maldita y putrefacta vida de estrella, naciste pobre Rei. Y eso parece que se te olvida a la hora de tener algo de decencia. ¿Crees que me molesta que hayas cumplido tu sueño?. ¡Por supuesto que no!.¡Tu apoyé en todo cuanto pude!. Has perdido los valores Rei. Ya no es amor a la musica lo que te mueve, solo es dinero, popularidad, y codearte con la gente cinica de la que ahora te rodeas.

Rei sintió como su pálida piel enrrojecia de vergüenza e ira.

Pero no pudo responder, la puerta de la sala se abrió. Una pequeña criatura de cabellos rosados y ojos rojizos apareció abrazando a un peluche.

-¿Papí? -preguntó la niña, dulcemente.

-¡Vete a tu cuarto, Rini! -rugió Rei señalando con el dedo la salida de la sala.

La niña se agarró a la pierna de Darien, y negó. Rápidamente se escondió trás el cuerpo del hombre huyendo de la mirada rencorosa de la mujer.

-Rei, esta es la última vez que entraré en esta casa como habitante de ella -comunicó Darien sin cariz de emoción en la voz- Eso, o renuncia a esta vida. A esas fiestas... a toda esa basura que te está consumiendo.

Reí lanzó un burlón bufido.

-Llevate a la mocosa contigo, solo me estorbaría en las giras. -dió la espalda a su esposo y a su hija- Habla con mi abogado, él arreglará todos los trámites de divorcio.

La indiferencia que utilizó Rei fue totalmente insultante, Darien sintió ese tono como una bofetada mental.

-Has eleguido -no era una pregunta, sino una dura sentencia- Ven a visitar a Rini, ella necesita crecer con su madre.

Rei no respondió.

Darien tomando a la niña en brazos se fué de la sala.

-¿Papá? -preguntó la niña levemente asustada por todo.

-¿Te gustaría volver a Tokyo? -preguntó Darien con voz amorosa.

La sonrisa de la niña bien pudo haber iluminado toda la lujosa mansión.

-¡Sí! -chilló entusiasta- Me encantaría.

El padre le dió un cariñoso beso en la frente.

Pero la niña mirandolo suspicaz se apartó.

-¿Mamá también vendrá?

-No Rini. -no queria mentirla, a la larga seria peor.

La niña guardó silencio mientras su padre la llevaba a la planta de arriba.

**ooo**

Club Diva.

El Paraiso del vicio, oculto en los suburbios de Tokyo. Un reino corrupto.

Un local de Strippers, mujeres hermosas de despampanantes cuerpos que se mostraban como animales admiradas por los hombres que pagaban por ellas.

Entre aquellas despampantes mujeres se hallaba la verdadera Diva del local, aquella por los que los grandes hombres de negocios, politicos, y famosos con el bolsillo repleto de yenes pagaban por ver.

Se hacía llamar Selene, era una mujer inalcanzable, de rostro bello, esbelto cuerpo y mirada de angel. Un verdadero ángel que hacía desenvolsar grandes cantidades a los hombres en una sola noche solo por contemplarla en privado.

Había una regla, aplicable unicamente a ella.

Solo podian verla, nadie podia tocarla.

Subida sobre unos altos zapatos transparantes con un corsél de brillantinas y un pequeño short mostrando el kilometrico talle de sus piernas se movia como una ninfa cimbreando para deleite del espectador cada curva de su cuerpo. A lo único que podían los clientes alcanzar era a meter billetes en el ligero de su media.

Solo bailaba en salas privadas en el local, con cámaras de vigilancia controlando que ningun cliente borracho se propasase con la mejor fuente de ingresos que tenia ese tugurio.

Esa noche un hombre de ojos grises, y pelo plateado sonreía maliciosamente en el sofá casi tumbado, mientras Selene sobre la redonda plataforma se movía a sus ordenes.

-¡Ah, Selene! -sonrió el hombre bebiendo de su bebida Sake- Te tengo golosinas.

La joven se arqueó con gracía felina y miró a su cliente por sobre su hombro, regalandole una hipnotizante sonrisa cargada de malicia femenina.

El hombre sabiendo como trabajaba Selene se apresuró a meter un billete en la liga de su pierna. Descarada se arrodilló lentamente frente a él, relamiendose como una gata los labios.

Abrió la boca enseñando su rosada lengua en gesto muy infantil.

Con una carcajada el hombre se apresuró a meter "la golosina" en la lengua. Una pastilla; drogas.

-Buena chica. Ahora se más buena y hablame. -pidió metiendo un par de billetes más en la liga de la media.

La rubia sonrió.

-¿Tan aburridas son tus noches, Black? -rió mientras se estiraba con placidez sobre la plataforma, satisfecha con los billetes sujetos a su liga.

-Llámame Diamante -pidió con una sonrisa lasciva- Solo vengo por una razón: tú.

-Pierdes el tiempo querido, ya lo sabes. Yo no soy ninguna fulana. -siseó.

-No te pagaría -corrigió- Solo quiero tenerte a mi lado.

-Tus deseos no se verán cumplidos -rebatió- Sabes Diamante, que entre tu y yo solo puede haber una relación de cliente y trabajador. Te consiento demasiado.

-Yo también -y bajó la mirada a los billetes que había puesto en la liga.- Pero te ofrezco una vida digna lejos de esta basura, eres una mujer muy hermosa, puedo hacerte una estrella.

Selene resopló una carcajada burlona mientras saltaba de la plataforma.

-No soy tan ingenua para no saber que nadie da algo a cambio de nada, me ofendes -lo miró ceñuda- No estoy en venta.

-Seriamos socios.

-Trabajo sola -abrió la puerta de la sala, y oyó como el millonario iba a su espalda, añadió;- Conoces las reglas: Tocar, no mirar. No me gustaria que alguien de tu categoria acabara sacado por la puerta de servicio como un vulgar ladronzuelo por la seguridad.

Y sin dejarlo responder se fué.

Cuando Diamante fué a seguirla, un gorila se interpuso en el camino.

Serena bajando la escaleras que la llevaria a los camarinos oyó el bufido exasperado del millonario.

-Cerdo -murmuró con desprecio aléjandose.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Hola a todas! Este fic, lo hacemos dos personas mi amiga May (_Alhena Knight) y yo. La idea fue de May, que me pregunto si haciamos un fic a media, y yo acepte sin dudarlo un momento. Este Prologo ha sido escrito integramente por ella, pero a partir del proximo capitulo lo haremos las dos. Espero que nos sigan en este nuevo fic, que es el primero que hacemos juntas y pero espero que no sea el ultimo.

Un Besazo de parte de Alhena Knight y Sere Chiba.


	2. Chapter 2

Hacía apenas dos días que había llegado desde Los Ángeles, y ya comenzaba el duro trabajo. Había alquilado un pequeño departamento para Rini, y él en la zona centro de la ciudad, les iba bien. Pronto la peligrosa entraría a la guardería en la que la había matriculado ayer por la mañana, y él no tendría problemas con azniñeras cuando tuviera que salir a trabajar. A pesar de que había querido trabajar en la Sanidad Pública, acabó sustituyendo en la consulta de un medico privado a el propio dueño de la consulta durante unos cinco meses. Pues el señor Matsomoto se tuvo que ir a Bruselas a una convención para los nuevos avances médicos en el proceso y/o cura de la Leucemia.

El señor Keitaro era experto en esa enfermedad, Darien Chiba había tenido la suerte de contar con ese profesional en su aprendizaje, pues precisamente era la rama del doctorado al que quiso especializarse.

"Tengo varios casos, pero Darien hay un caso muy delicado. Es un niño de ocho años. Se podría decir que no es solo su leucemia miélocitica crónica (Cáncer maligno de la médula ósea), es su situación. Vive con su hermana de 21 años, y esta muchacha es lo único que tiene. La madre de los dos falleció hace tres años, y su padre huyó un año después, pues no podía con los gastos. La muchacha se ha ocupado de todo desde entonces, es una mujer admirable, estoy seguro que haréis buenas amistades mientras me sustituyas en la consulta."

Darien siempre había sido un buen profesional, pero si había algo que le ponía la carne de gallina es ver a un niño enfermo. Siendo padre de una criatura de cuatro años siempre le ponía el corazón a mil por hora, porque nadie era ajeno a las enfermedades. Solía ser muy cuidadoso por ese motivo tan humano. Por muy tétrico que pareciera cada vez que atendía a un niño, sus ojos vislumbraban el rostro de su hija, por lo tanto siempre lo trataba con el máximo cuidado, como sí fuera de su propia carne como su dulce Rini.

-Señor Chiba, tiene consulta ahora -recordó la secretaria por el teléfono manos libres.

-Gracias. -respondió amistosamente.

Miró su reloj de muñeca, en dos horas debía recoger a Rini de la casa de Andrew y Lita, sus viejos amigos que se habían prestado a cuidar a su hija mientras la niña aun no ingresara en la Guardería, le había jurado llevarla a comer al McDonnald, y Darien Chiba jamás incumplía una promesa a su hija.

ooo

-Tienes mala cara, Serena.

Fue el saludo de Haruka Tenou cuando la vio entrar a la cafetería donde ella y su novia Michiru almorzaban diariamente.

-Gracias, tú también estás estupenda -respondió con acidez la rubia, pero le devolvió una amistosa sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento junto a la pareja- ¿Qué tal estáis?

Michiru suspiró.

-Agotada Serena, en la Galería se creen que mis pinturas se hacen solas -refunfuñó- Me piden cuadros como si mis manos fueran fabricas industriales. -bufó exasperada- Por suerte a Haruka le van mejor en las semifinales de Japón -aludió a la arriesgada profesión de su pareja, motorista de carreras.

Haruka sonrió, arrogante.

-Obvio, soy yo---¡Au! -se quejó cuando recibió una merecida patada de la peliverde bajo la mesa.

Serena ocultó una risita.

-Tu no te rías, deberías defender a tu amiga, ósea yo -se quejó Haruka.

-¿Y que tal, la facultad? -preguntó Michiru adrede, ignorando a la rubia oscura.

Serena se recargó sobre su silla, agotada.

-Trabajos de finales, más y más. Esos malditos profesores se creen que somos maquinas. Voy a tener que pedir ayuda a Ami con el tema del PowerPoint, y el Photoshop, tengo una presentación y aún no se me meten en la cabeza como utilizar esos malditos programas. -gruñó molesta- No tengo tiempo para nada. Gracias a Dios que Hotaru y Setsuna me echan una mano de vez en cuando.

-Ya sabes que para lo quieras estamos aquí -Haruka sonrió con inesperada dulzura, la rubia era como su hermanita pequeña.

-Coincido con Ruka -sonrió Michiru, y entregó una revista de corazón a Serena- Mira, lee.

-¿Qué pone? -preguntó curiosa cuando vio la portada.

Se quedó muda cuando vio en la portada el rostro de la mundialmente famosa Reí Hino.

"Reí Hino está en tramites de divorcio con su esposo y padre de su hija Serena."

-Parece que esa mal agradecida por fin la vida le da la bofetada que se merece -murmuró Haruka- El tipo que se casó con ella debió éstar hasta los... -se calló la última palabra por respeto y añadió- Aun no entiendo que teniéndote la rabia que te tenia acabara poniéndole a su hija tu nombre.

-Yo tampoco -murmuró la rubia. Reí Hino era una vieja herida de guerra. Hubo un tiempo en donde todos la consideraron una gran chica, una joven promesa, una gran amiga. A Serena le hizo demasiado daño saber que Reí solo quiso de ella todo menos amistad, pero era una vieja herida cerrada, y puesta en el gran vació del olvido. Miró su reloj y se levantó de un brinco- ¡Joder! -enrojeció cuando todo el bar la observó por el taco que lanzó con todo el poder de sus cuerdas vocales- Llego tarde, mierda, mierda, mierda. Él medico está por presentarse.

La otra pareja rió.

-Estamos en contacto, bombón. -guiñó un ojo Haruka.

La joven sonrió a sus dos amigas y como una bala salió corriendo hacía su casa. Sí llegaba tarde Sammy iba a matarla, y razón que tenia, pensó exasperada por su falta de sentido común.

Echando a correr sin nada de elegancia cruzó una calle sin fijarse en el semáforo, desesperada porque sabía que no iba a llegar.

Alguien frenó en seco, la bocina casi perforó sus oídos.

-Pero¿usted está atontada, señorita? -gruñó el conductor de una motocicleta- ¡Podría haberla atropellado!

-Lo siento... -se apartó de la carretera- No era mi intención, es que tengo prisa y---

- ¿Y qué? -rebatió cargado de sarcasmo el hombre- ¿y se cree que cruzando la carretera de esa manera como un animal va a llegar antes?

Serena entrecerró los ojos. Pero bueno¿qué esperaba?. Ya se había disculpado. ¿Qué más quería ese hombre?

-Ya pedí disculpas -le recordó bastante malhumorada.

-No me pida disculpas y aprenda a cruzar la carretera como una persona civilizada -dijo bajándose de la aparcada moto y plantándole cara.

Serena no se amilanó por el coloso que era aquel hombre que se quitaba el casco, revelando un rostro atractivo de rasgos sensualmente varoniles y ojos tan zafiros como profundos.

Por un segundo Serena flotó entre nubes de algodón. Pero la voz del hombre la trajo de nuevo a su cuerpo recordándole que no siempre un bonito rostro viene acorde con una personalidad igual.

-Tengo prisa, si me disculpa...

-Yo también tengo prisa y no voy por ahí como un loco.

Serena no lo soportó más. Adiós a la educación, en su opinión si ese hombre no demostraba hacer gala de ella, ella también se olvidaría de la suya. Con los brazos en jarras y una mirada que hizo que el hombre se sintiera amenazado comenzó su reprimenda:

-Mire "caballero" -por alguna razón esa palabra a los oídos del hombre llegó como un insulto- He tenido un mal día, mi vida no es el mundo feliz, tengo que ir a pie a todos los sitios. Me estoy asando de calor, tengo una cita importantísima. Por sí fuera poco si mi vida social es un asco, usted por haberme saltado un stop me monta un espectáculo. Sí su día ha sido malo y tiene la más mínima intención de pagar sus condenadas frustraciones conmigo déjeme que le advierta que yo no me dejo intimidar por un tipo que mide un metro noventa y conduce ese bicho -señaló con desprecio su motocicleta- Sea inteligente móntese de una maldita vez en esa cosa y siga su camino, yo seguiré el mío y todos seremos felices y comeremos perdices.

El hombre después del discurso de la joven dejó caer unos segundos la mandíbula, impresionado por la capacidad de habla de la joven sin respirar en treinta segundos, pero sobretodo por lo fiera de una joven que parecía ser tan delicada.

Dejando formar una pequeña sonrisa el hombre susurró,

-No me gustan las perdices.

Estaba intentando bromear pero consiguió que no solo la mujer lanzara un suspiro amenazador sino que le lanzó una mirada que el pobre conductor podría jurar que la había dolido físicamente.

-¡Váyase a la mierda! -chilló y se alejó casi corriendo con el rostro encendido por la ira.

Darien se frotó la nuca y lanzó una risita.

-Pobre del hombre que se fije en esa gata. -se carcajeó de buen humor y volvió a su motocicleta.

ooo

-Pensé que no llegabas -sonrió Hotaru abriendo la puerta dejando pasar a Serena- Santo cielo¿a qué viene esa cara?

Serena había venido corriendo a la cita, pero no solo eso, el mal humor que le provocó el descarado conductor de la motocicleta había dejado una permanente mueca de malhumor que ponía las manos sobre el fuego que le iba a durar para todo el día.

-Me crucé con un idiota, yo no sabré cruzar las calles -refunfuñó mientras dejaba su bolso en el Hall- Pero ese imbecil deberían hacerle un examen de cabeza.

Hotaru rió.

-Ya llegó él medico, Serena -informó Hotaru dándole un beso en la mejilla- Como nos avisó el Dr. Keitaro Mattsumoto, su sustituto. Setsuna le está preparando té, le pidió que esperara mientras tu llegabas.

Serena sintió ruborizarse. No iba a causarle una buena impresión él haber llegado tarde.

Maldito motociclista. La próxima vez que se lo encontrara le pincharía los neumáticos, pensó furiosa.

-Err... pasemos entonces.

Cuando Hotaru la llevó hacia la sala vio a un hombre de pelo oscuro y alto dándole la espalda mientras conversaba amigablemente con Setsuna. Al parecer era más joven que el Dr. Keitaro, pero el Doctor había prometido que su sustituto era un buen medico. Serena esperaba que no se equivocara, tampoco podría juzgar a alguien solamente por la edad, pensó con dosis de racionalidad.

Setsuna sonrió mirando por encima del hombro del Medico.

-Mire, ya llegó la señorita Tsukino. -sonrió.

Cuando el hombre se volteó levantándose de su cómodo asiento se produjo una reacción en cadena. Primero por el rostro de Serena pasó el horror, después incredulidad y por último pánico.

"No, no, no" chilló su conciencia. "No puede ser, no señor. Es una visión. Oh sí, una maldita visión. Mi mente tiene las ideas muy retorcidas. Sí, todo es un mal sueño."

El Doctor sonrió.

-Ya veo porqué tenia tanta prisa. -sonrió divertido el hombre- Permítame, soy el Sr. Chiba.

"Definitivamente estoy como una cabra." Pensó Serena horrorizada.

Setsuna y Hotaru se miraron entre sí enarcando una ceja interrogante al ver la petrificación de Serena que miraba al hombre como si fuera el mismísimo Satanás.

-¿Serena? -preguntó Hotaru curiosa.

La joven pareció en ese momento salir de su estado de Shock.

-Errr... ya nos conocemos, supongo -sonrió nerviosamente, mirando a ambos lados incomoda- Así que usted es el Doctor...

-Ajá.

Darien, no podía evitar reírse en su interior, hace unos momentos era toda una gata salvaje, y ahora estaba demasiado cortada.

-¿Tú eres la hermana de Sammy?

-Eh que si si, - aun no pensaba con mucha claridad.

-Bien me gustaría tener un primer contacto con el paciente, si es tan amable de llevarme a su habitación.

Setsuna y Hotaru se despidieron de ambos, y Serena acompaño a Darien a la habitación de Sammy.

El cuarto de Sammy estaba iluminado por una luz tenue proviniente de la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche, Sammy estaba en la cama con los ojos cerrados, en el suelo había una palangana y en la colcha dos toallas, obviamente había vomitado.

Sammy abrió los ojos y en un primer vistazo vio a Serena y la sonrió, ella sin dudarlo un instante se sentó en la cama con su hermano. Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y le abrazo.

-Como esta mi campeón.

-No es obvio, mal, llevo mal prácticamente toda mi vida.

-Sammy, por favor, no empieces, sé que has debido tener un mal día, pero esta el Doctor Chiba que te va a tratar.

Por primera vez, se percato que había una persona de pie en su habitación, la mirada que recibo de Sammy no fue muy buena que digamos.

Igualito que su hermana, pensó Darien.

¿Quién es?

Es tu nuevo doctor, el Doctor Chiba, a partir de este momento el se encargara de tus revisiones.

Otro doctor mas, estoy cansando de tantos doctores.

Lo se Sammy pero es necesario, es por tu bien por favor, compórtate¿sí?.

Hola Sammy, llámame Darien.

Esta bien, Darien, contesto no muy animado.

Voy a revisarte, para ver como estas.

Serena salió de la habitación, no sin antes advertirle a Sammy con una mirada que se comportarse.

Debo irme pero si surge algún problema durante la noche no dudes en llamarme, acudiere.

Esta bien Darien.

Serena se acerco a la habitación de Sammy.

Voy a prepararte la cena, estará lista enseguida.

No tengo hambre.

Sammy tienes que comer, es necesario.

TE HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO COMER! Por que no lo entiendes.

No lo hagas difícil, sé que no has tenido un buen día, pero es por tu bien.

Si como no, todo es por mi bien, como si sirviese de algo, dijo sarcástico..

El ceño de Serena se profundizó gruñonamente.

-Samuel -el chico ante la mención de su nombre real, hizo una mueca de disgusto- Comes, o comes. No es una opción. Me paso todo el día cuidando de que no te falte de nada y tu no vas a tirar todos mis esfuerzos a la basura. ¿Me has entendido?

Sammy miró a su hermana, ella lo miraba a su vez con algo parecido a la frialdad. Odiaba esa mueca en Serena, porque la hacia separarse un abismo de él, y sabia que cuando ese gesto emergía de las profundidades por mucho que patalease no iba a salirse con la suya.

-No tengo mucha hambre -cedió un poco.

-Bien, pero te llenarás aunque sea con un caldo caliente él estomago. Vomitar con él estomago vació es mucho peor.

"¿Tu que sabes si es peor o no?" pensó furioso el chiquillo.

Darien contemplaba la silenciosa batalla de miradas que mantenían los dos hermanos. Estaba estupefacto por todo lo que sucedía, no todos los días su paciente era tan arisco y su hermana era dura y severa como una mujer mucho más adulta que una muchacha de 21 años.

-Si quieres la ayudo con la comida -se ofreció caballerosamente Darien, intentando disipar la tensión de entre los dos hermanos.

Los ojos azules de la joven se estrecharon en dos rendijas pensativas. Después asintió.

-Sígame Doctor.

-No intente fingir preocupación más allá de su profesión -respondió la joven con frialdad mientras ponía el agua a hervir- Conozco a la gente como usted¿sabe?. -le espetó apoyándose en el pollo de la cocina- Ustedes se hacen amigos de sus pacientes, les llenan de esperanzas de una vida mejor y después nos abandonan.

-¿Qué? -jadeó, incrédulo.

-Keitaro Matsumoto es uno de los tantos médicos que han dado por perdido el caso de mi hermano. -aclaró con en tono indescifrable- Usted hará lo mismo. Pero no quiero vaciar de esperanzas a mi hermano, es lo único que tengo. Pero tampoco voy a permitir que lo llene de mentiras acerca de una vida mejor.

-Hay una vida mejor -le espetó enfadado. No podía creer la poca fé que tenia la muchacha en la recuperación de su hermano- Siempre la hay, Serena.

Serena no respondió. Esa frase la había escuchado tantas veces de normalmente bocas mentirosas. Promesas vacías.

He visto que él ultimo tratamiento al que Sammy fue sometido fue de radioterapia externa, según lo que he podido comprobar, no logrado sanar a Sammy.

¿Que hay que hacer ahora?

Lo más conveniente es someterle a quimioterapia, es un tratamiento muy duro y además costoso.

Por el dinero no se preocupe, me preocupa mas el efecto que cause en Sammy.

Es un tratamiento muy duro, no te voy a mentir, los efectos que producirá en Sammy son mucho peores que los causado por la radioterapia.

Entiendo¿podrá curarse?.

No puedo afirmarte ni decirte que no, según se hagan las sesiones veré su evolución.

Serena solo hizo una mueca de resignación, todos la decían lo mismo.

Debo irme pero si surge algún problema durante la noche no dudes en llamarme, acudiere.

Esta bien Darien.

Serena acompaño le acompaño hasta la puerta, la despedida por parte de ella un simple adiós que sonó muy seco.

Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena, le llevaría poco tiempo ya que ella no tenia mucho apetito, cenaría una simple ensalada y para su hermano caldo e intentaría que comiese un poco de jamón york.

Consiguió que se tomase el caldo y un poco de jamón york a regañadientes, adiaba cuando su hermano se ponía terco y cabezota.

Prefiero comentarle mañana el nuevo tratamiento al que tendría que someterse, así descansaría mejor, por lo menos esta noche.

Estaba agotada, ni si quiera se tomo toda la ensalada, se dirigió hacia su habitación y encendió el ordenador, tenia demasiados trabajos y apuntes que pasar, seria una noche larga, necesitaba algo estimulante, sin pensarlo dos veces, busco la cajita que se encontraba detrás de una estantería, lo abrió y saco una pastilla, lo tomo.

Listo, ahora si podré rendir al máximo, pensó la rubia.

-----0------

Hola ! aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. Este fic lo hacemos Schyer autora de "Manual de Seducción" que os recomiendo que leas ya que esta genial y yo Sere Chiba, yo tengo dos historias "Nuestra Vida Juntos" y " Nunca te olvide" os animo a que las leaís.

Agradecimiento a:

Aracne.

Marisa Makou.

Lorena.

Pandora No Rea.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


End file.
